<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Point by pyrrhiic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018514">Breaking Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhiic/pseuds/pyrrhiic'>pyrrhiic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of blood, any characters that aren't minato or yu only make brief appearances sorry, bankita - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhiic/pseuds/pyrrhiic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamuko got along better with S.E.E.S. than Minato ever could.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisato Minato/Narukami Yu, Arisato Minato/Seta Souji, Narukami Yu/Yuuki Makoto, Persona 3 Protagonist/Persona 4 Protagonist, Seta Souji/Yuuki Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>y'all aren't finishing your bankita fics? fine, I'll make one myself. cowards.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hamuko Arisato. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hamuko Arisato. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was-? Why? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hamuko Arisato. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Arisato</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That's it. That's what's making him feel like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Arisato</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's important. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu didn't find out for a <em>long </em>time why the surname "Arisato" rang so many bells in his head. It was maddening; he's never met Hamuko, and yet some things about her feel <em>oh-so</em> familiar, yet totally off. He can't quite place it, and it feels so <em>weird</em>. And yet, it's a good weird. The feeling of familiarity is <em>warm</em>, not just 'I probably know her'. It's... well, <em>warm</em>. So, so warm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that's when it happened. S.E.E.S.'s leader was saved. The leader the team remembers was brought back to the theater. He and the robot girl he was with introduced themselves... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minato Arisato. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Minato. Arisato.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything about this boy. <em>Everything</em>. Yu seemed to recognize almost everything about him. The way he looked off to the side when he held eye contact for too long, how his hands were balled into fists in his pockets, and... and how he kept glancing at Yu as if he <em>wanted</em> something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But there was one problem. Hamuko and Minato. They were born on the same day, have the same parents, fill the same role in S.E.E.S., but their personalities... They're so similar yet so <em>different</em>. It was as if they were two sides of the same coin. Hamuko seemed thrilled at the idea of having a brother, so she had said, but Minato? He seemed uncomfortable with the notion. But with somebody being the same person as him except for the fact that he's *not* happy-go-lucky and bubbly, who could blame him? It didn't take a genius to realize that Hamuko was probably more closely knit with the team where she's from.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Has anybody seen Minato?" Akira asked the now huge group of persona users. "I wanted to have him on my team today." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Haven't seen 'im." Junpei shrugged. "We have Hamuko though, does that work?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akira made a face of displeasure. "That's... Kinda rude." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Is it? I think he'd rather be by himself *moping* anyway." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black-haired wildcard sighed. <em>Of course Junpei’s joking,</em> He thought, trying to shake the thought of him actually being <em>genuine</em> away. <em>Junpei's joking. He's joking. </em>He couldn’t do it, so he looked to Yu, the leader of the investigation team, who was sitting by the concession stand. "Hey, can you go look for Minato?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gray-haired boy blinked, hadn’t not expected to be spoken to. After a moment of silence to confirm that it was indeed <em>him </em>Akira was asking, he slowly nodded. "Uh... Sure? Why me though?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know, you two seem to, um, how do I put this..." Akira paused, thinking. "You two seem to get along really well, as if you were best friends before you even got here." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I noticed that too!" Yukari chimed in. "I swear I almost caught him <em>smiling</em> once." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu tried to laugh. He really did, but it came off a bit forced. "Okay, I'll go look for him." Honestly, he noticed it too. The moment they had met, it was like seeing an old friend. Actually... it felt like <em>more</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a bit of walking around in circles to realize he never checked the other hallways. The ones with the empty theaters, the ones that they didn't need to be in. Yu quietly made his way down the hall, listening for any sign of Minato. There was nothing for a while, but something about the way it was <em>so silent</em> made him keep pacing up and down this specific hallway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>He’s probably not here, I should check-</em> His patience rewarded him with the sound of a loud yell, and then an even louder <em>SLAM.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whipped in he direction of the sound. Seeing theater three in his view, he decided that room would be his best shot at finding the missing wildcard and he quietly rushed over to the door. But when he had put his hand on the handle, he got this <em>sinking</em> feeling. It made Yu shudder, so instead of going in immediately he kept himself close to the entrance of the theater, avoiding the window as to not be seen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck-" Yu heard Minato's strained voice through the door. Had he been... crying? He sounded like he was in pain. Another one of Minato's screams made him jolt, scaring him out of his thought process as something powerful collided with something else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minato was punching the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the third yell and punch, Yu finally decided to carefully open the door; sinking feeling and all. He was able to see that Minato immediately noticed and whipped around to see who was interrupting his self-destruction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yu?" His voice cracked, making him swallow. "W-What are you doing here..?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silverette closed the door behind him, keeping his eyes trained on the blue-haired boy. His face was red, eyes wide and bloodshot, his nose running. Not to mention his hair was a mess, as if he'd been pulling at it for who knows how long. And those scratches along his face... He couldn’t help but frown a little. "Looking for you." Yu finally spoke, attempting to sound gentle and comforting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't--" He coughed, trying to hide his fist by hugging himself. "I don't need you to baby me right now." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not going to baby you, just-" Yu was going to step forward, but stopped when he noticed Minato shrink back. "Tell me what's wrong."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn't reply. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu's eyes glanced to the side where he saw the dents in the wall, and one hole. He'd been here for a while...It was the wall the distraught wildcard had been punching and yelling at. As expected from the sound of those collisions, there was some blood on the wall, too. “Minato... Can I see your hand?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That question seemed to catch him off-guard. He quickly shook his head and stepped away again. "I'm okay," He croaked, then mumbled, "I have to be okay." The boy stared at the floor as he began digging his nails into his sides uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu took this opportunity to make his way closer. "It's okay to not be okay sometimes." He tried. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, yeah, sure! Because when you're down, you're more easily--" Minato cut himself off with a cough. When he looked back up, Yu was much closer than he wanted him to be. He tried to step back, but the silverette gently took his injured, bleeding fist and forced him to stay put. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nobody could <em>ever</em> replace you. Again, you don't have to talk to me, Minato," His voice was so soothing, it almost made Minato want to spill all his thoughts out. Right now. He wanted to hold Yu, to bury his face in his jacket and never see the light of day ever again. Since he was holding the bluenette's hand, he pulled something out of his pocket and carefully wrapped it around his split, bleeding knuckles. And because they were in this position- Minato inhaling sharply at the cloth coming in contact with the open wounds on his shaking hand, and Yu keeping his caring eyes fixated on the other- he was able to slowly bring Minato closer to the floor. He almost didn't realize it even happened. "But let me stay. I want to help you in any way I can, any way you'll let me." Yu whispered calmly, carefully bringing Minato into a gentle hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minato couldn't take it anymore. He clung to the leader of the investigation team with a vice grip, bawling his eyes out into his shoulder. The way Yu was rubbing circles into his back, the way he was quietly and oh-so calmly whispering into his ear, the way his words meant everything and nothing, the way he was using his fingers to comb through his hair. All of it was enough to break him. He was finally able to snap and let everything out. And Yu was listening to all of it, all whilst staying like this. Holding him. Comforting him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't get along with them like she can," Minato had started. He sounded awful. "She's so extroverted and happy that it's hard to accept that she's <em>me</em>. But she- she's definitely not me. She can't be. Even with her being from an alternate universe everybody expressed how even though they themselves didn't know her, it was like she was their leader anyway. She's a dear friend anyway. I doubt it would've been like that had it been the other way around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"They're all friends. I'm not friends with any of them, we're just <em>teammates</em> who happen to have all been cursed with the same 'potential'. I never asked to be the leader. Literally anybody else would make a better leader than me. A leader's supposed to look after and take care everybody. A leader's supposed to know what to say and when to say it. A leader's supposed to- to <em>get along</em> with his goddamn team. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But we aren't friends. I'm not friends with them like she is." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu kept hugging and physically comforting Minato all whilst listening to him vent. He could understand his being jealous of Hamuko, some stranger you don't know appears out of nowhere and gets along with everybody you're stuck with better than you? It sounded like a shitty situation, and it was definitely one that tore Minato up inside. Clearly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He elected not to say anything while he was venting and to instead keep petting the bluenette. Part of him found it funny that every time he paused, Minato would shift a bit as if to use Yu's hand to pet himself. He wouldn't dare voice that thought, though. The silverette completely understood. Hell, <em>he's</em> been like this before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took a long while, but Minato was definitely calming down. Of course, he refused to let go or remove his face from Yu's shoulder, but he wasn't crying as hard anymore. The younger wildcard felt relieved he was able to help, and he'd stay as long as he needed to him to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you for- for listening to me, I-I... I don't-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes you do, Minato. Everybody does. I'm going to make sure you feel at least a little bit comfortable here."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like before, Minato didn't reply to Yu. He only began weeping again, emotionally drained from crying so much. He felt a bit numb... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You should get some rest," Yu smiled, continuing to run his fingers through Minato's soft blue hair. "I'll be here. You deserve it after all this." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you..." Minato sighed, shifting as to try and get comfortable. Yu brought them over to a wall, so that he could rest against it while Minato rested against him. For some reason, he'd taken both of Yu's hands in his own. Probably because the other had been using those same hands to make him feel safe, and he wanted to preserve that feeling. To keep feeling that feeling. Nothing else mattered, and for all he cared, nobody else mattered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh come <em>on,</em>" Akihiko was tapping his foot and looking at an imaginary watch. "It's been <em>two hours.</em> Where could they <em>both</em> have disappeared to? We have training to do! Shadows to kill, levels to raise! Where's our leader when you need him??"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Junpei snickered, using his thumb to point at Hamuko. "She's right here! Come on, Akihiko-senpai, I told you we should've just gone--"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Enough</em> of that." Yukari snapped at the boy in the baseball cap. "He disappeared after you started making those 'jokes'. Do you have any idea what that could mean, Stunpei?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Pssshh, come on, Minato's so blunt he'd never pass up the opportunity to shoot down my jokes, Yuka-tan! Plus, it's a <em>joke!</em> He should know not to-!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Iori, Takeba's right. It's no coincidence that Minato started falling away from the rest of us after he realized who Hamuko was. And it definitely did not help the situation when you started acting like Hamuko was superior." Mitsuru scolded, being as intimidating as always. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He... Thinks you think I'm superior..?" Hamuko frowned. "I don't understand..." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, with how Junpei's been talking," Akechi started. "Maybe he began thinking you were replacing him."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naoto hummed. "That, or he saw how you were interacting and compared it to himself." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Simply put, he's upset," Akira spoke up. "And you should apologize to him when he gets back."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Koromaru growled at Junpei. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Koromaru says that he will harm you if you did indeed hurt Minato-san's feelings." Aigis translated, then she raised a hand at him. "As will I." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Junpei stammered, shaking his hands rapidly. "I'll apologize, alright?? Don't shoot!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If he does not forgive you, I will not either." Aigis didn't lower her arm. Koromaru barked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wakey wakey, Minato," Yu whispered softly, rubbing circles in the back of Minato's uninjured hand with his thumb. "We have labyrinths to explore." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...Do we have to get up? I don't wanna confront my team. I'm a mess."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Actually, you've been asleep for about an hour and a half." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu chuckled at this, trying to get Minato to move and get up. Minato turned around and stared at Yu's gray eyes with his own pale blue ones. "You look fine to me." He smiled in an attempt to make Minato feel better. Minato had nodded a little, simply holding eye contact for a little bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silverette gave the other the most genuine smile he’d ever seen. It was warm, pure; Yu actually cared for him. Minato shut his eyes once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, we have to go. Akira said he wanted you on his team before I came searching for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What he didn't expect was for Minato to plant a small kiss on his cheek. "We should probably go, then." And just like that, he stood up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu was stunned, to say the least. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't move, his thoughts running rampant. That felt new, yet at the same time, it was as if he'd done that a thousand times already. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?” Minato looked back, a sly smirk plastered on his face. His sudden change in demeanor didn't help the situation the other was currently in. “You can rub my back, pet me and whisper comforting words into my ear, but I can't kiss your cheek?" He teased, extending his hand to help the flustered boy up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"W-Well, I-" Minato rolled his eyes at the failed attempt at speech, pulling him to his feet so he could look up at Yu's red face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But, um... Thank you. I don't know how much trouble my hand would be if it weren't for you." Minato smiled, his own blush making itself apparent now. It wasn’t much, but it was noticeable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made Yu laugh a little. "<em>That's</em> what you're worried about? Fine, whatever, let's just go." He took Minato's hand and left the theater with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So, how long were you in there for?" Yu asked while they were walking back, hand-in-hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hm... I think I left around the time Akira brought Koromaru into battle after calling him the 'greatest boy'." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...That was hours ago." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Was it? Huh." He was quiet for a bit, before looking down at the floor. "It was pretty dark in that theater, so I don't think I want to show my fist off to everybody just yet." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu stopped walking, causing Minato to also stop and look up with a slight tilt of his head. Yu smiled at him again. "We could go in a movie together, and I could heal you." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Couldn't they then, ya know, watch the screen?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It'll be more bothersome to let it heal on its own." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Touché." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wanna do that now? We just enter, heal you, and leave." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds good to m-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hold it," Akira's voice came from behind. The boys turned around to look at their current leader- Yu seemed startled by his sudden appearance, whilst Minato seemed stoic as ever- he seemed to have a very serious expression on his face. "What do you two think you're doing? You've been missing for <em>hours</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Healing me." Minato simply answered, opening the first theater door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akira frowned. "You finally turn up and you need healing..?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Alright... I'll come with you to keep watch, so that you don't get ambushed while getting healed."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks Akira." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Akiiiiiiira! Where'd you disappear to?? Did you find the wildcards?" Ryuji called, searching around for his friend. "Geez. Did we ever check the theaters?" He sighed, opening the door to theater one. "Hey Futaba, have you seen-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shh!!" The phantom thief navigator snapped, throwing a hand up to silence him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was projecting on the screen looked like Yu and Minato. Akira was in the background, acting like that of a guard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's happening here..?" Ryuji whispered, taking a seat beside her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm pretty sure it's a gay romance..!" She squealed, a huge smile on her face. "Just look at them!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why'd you do that?" Yu asked as he was tending to Minato's wounds. "You got seriously hurt."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was just letting off steam..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"For three hours?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minato chuckled. "Yes, Yu, for three hours. I keep a lot of shit inside." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't have diarahan anymore because of- whatever, I'm sure multiple diarama's will work..." Yu spoke mostly to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You seem awfully bent on fixing me up." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Is that bad?" Yu's sub-persona appeared, and he made it cast the healing spell. Part of the boy’s hand began to close up, but not fully. Minato had wrecked it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head and sighed. "Nah, it's sweet. Yukari would do this all the time." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Because you wouldn't take care of yourself, or-?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, because she would notice everything. Even the smallest of cuts required a healing spell.” He shook his head, remembering a time Yukari had tried to cast diarahan on him when he tripped on a rock. “One time, she told me if she had to lecture me about healing one more time, she'd bribe Mitsuru to execute me." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jesus Christ."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know," Minato laughed a little. "Seems a bit counterproductive, right?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other hummed in response. "You're all better now." Yu smiled warmly at him while Minato flexed his fingers. No cuts, no bruises, no scars left behind. No more pain. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>